Like A Star
by dearbubbtea
Summary: Baekhyun, seorang aktris terkenal bertemu Chanyeol yang bukan manusia. (Bad Summary)


Title : Like A Star

Author : dearbubbtea

Cast : Baekhyun, Chanyeol, other EXO Cast.

Genre : Romance, Drama, Parody, a little Humor

Pairing : BaekYeol

Warning : GS (Gender Switch for some cast), beberapa bukan EYD

Disclaimer : EXO punya orang tuanya + Tuhan. Alur sebagian punya SBS sebagian saya. Ini FF parody jadi jangan mengira saya memplagiat alur. Parody from : You Who Came From The Star.

Summary : Baekhyun, seorang aktris terkenal bertemu Chanyeol yang bukan manusia. (Bad Summary)

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Dinasti Joseon 1614, turun ke bumi" tertulis di sebuah catatan kecil.

Terdapat iring iringan tanda berkabung. Menyedihkan memang, seorang anak berumur 13 tahun harus menjadi janda karena ia tidak akan pernah melihat siapa suaminya.

Angin tiba tiba berhembus kencang, dan itu semakin kencang. "Kyaa! Ada apa ini!" Perempuan itu berteriak. "Kami tidak tahu, nona!" Para wanita pengiring itu panik. Para pemegang tandu mencoba menjaga keseimbangan dan mereka tidak dapat menahan tandu. Dan tentu saja, tandu tersebut terlepas dan terbang.

"Kyaa no-" Teriakan para wanita terpotong. Bahkan angin pun berhenti. Daun daun yang bertebangan juga berhenti. Benda asing muncul dari langit dan tidak satupun tahu akan hal itu. Keluar pria asing dan langsung menarik tandu itu turun. "-na...!" Mereka terlihat bingung. Ya waktu telah berhenti sementara.

Pria itu mengajak perempuan dalam tandu keluar. "Kau sudah tidak apa apa sekarang." Pria tersebut tersenyum.

"Sudah 400 tahun sejak aku berada di bumi. Tepatnya pada dinasti Joseon aku tiba disini. Ya, aku bukan manusia. Mungkin pada awalnya kau akan terkecoh ketika melihatku. Aku berasal dari sebuah planet di luar galaksi bimasakti. Orang-orang disini menyebutnya EXO Planet1127. Planet itu mirip dengan bumi walaupun juga memiliki banyak perbedaan."

"Kau mungkin penasaran bagaimana aku hidup disini. Aku berganti nama tepatnya indentitas setiap 10 tahun sekali karena akan banyak manusia curiga mengapa aku memiliki wajah yang tidak menua. Aku sudah beradaptasi cukup baik disini baik udara dan lainnya. Indra ku lebih tajam 7 kali sehingga aku dapat mendengar dan melihat apa yang tidak ku inginkan."

Pria itu menghela nafas, "Aku tidak menginginkan makanan ini." dengan kemampuan telekinesisnya, ia memindahkan beberapa makanan dan benda.

Di tengah perjalanan ia melihat seseorang tertabrak. Seperti tidak tahu, pria itu hanya melewatnya tanpa peduli. "Aku bukannya tidak ingin membantu. Tapi.. ah sudahlah. Sudah 400 tahun hidupku seperti ini. Aku juga sebenarnya tidak ingin 400 tahun berada disini. Manusia mungkin menyebutnya sebagai-" Ia memotong perkataannya sambil melihat lihat sekelilingnya. "-takdir."

**LIKE A STAR EP. 1 : I Meet You**

"Cut!" pembuatan film untuk hari itu telah berakhir. Baekhyun, sebagai pemeran utama dalam film tersebut kembali ke kursinya. "Yixing!" Baekhyun memanggil stylist nya. "Moccacino yang kupesan sudah kau beli?"

"Sudah Baekkie."

"Terima kasih." Baekhyun mengambil moccacino dan ber-selca dengan moccacino-nya. Stylist dan manager nya sudah memiliki firasat buruk. "Um.. Baekkie? Apa kau akan...mempostingnya lagi...?" Managernya bertanya gelisah. Baekhyun seperti tidak memperdulikannya dan terus mengetik di handphonenya. "Menikmati mokacina sehabis syuting sangat menyenangkan!" Itulah yang ia tulis dan tentu saja. Sudah diposting.

"Kenapa kau mempostingnya?!" Ucap manager Baekhyun, Tao atau manager Huang, di dalam mobil. Baekhyun menurunkan kacamata hitamnya "Kau berani membentakku?" "Maaf. Kenapa kau tidak memperhatikan kalimat dalam postinganmu?" ujar manager Huang dengan nada diperhalus. "Bagaimana ini.." Stylist Zhang gelisah. "Padahal baru saja insiden itu terjadi dan baru saja pula agensi berhasil memperbaiki nama baikmu."

_Flashback_

Baekhyun ber-selca dengan snapback barunya. Kemudian ia memposting nya ke sns. "Gotcha! My new snepbeck!" tulis Baekhyun. Tak lama kemudian banyak jawaban dari postingannya itu.

"Hey! Yang benar itu snapback bukan snepbeck."

"Kau ini bodoh atau apa haha."

"Dia cantik tapi bodoh."

"Apa otakmu berkurang 1 ons?"

"Snepbeck LOL snepbeck"

"Aku pikir orang tuamu malu punya anak sepertimu."

Itu hanya beberapa balasan yang mungkin bisa dikatakan tidak cukup kasar. Dan karena itu pihak agensi harus berusaha keras memperbaiki nama baik Baekhyun.

_Flashback end_

"Sekarang bisakah kau melupakan itu?" Baekhyun mencoba menutupinya. "Dan aku hanya ingin melupakannya, kau tahu!" Manager dan stylist nya hanya bisa pasrah. Artisnya memang seperti ini jika sudah marah.

"Argghhh!" Presdir Kim dari agensi yang menaungi Baekhyun berteriak frustasi. "Kan sudah kubilang untuk tidak memposting apapun pada sns nya!"

"Maaf tapi aku juga sudah melarangnya." Manager Huang berkata takut.

"Dan kau tahu sekarang?!" Presdir Kim berteriak. "Mokacina sudah menjadi kata kunci nomor 1 di internet! Dan saat dibuka adalah foto Baek-"

"Kalian berkata apa?" Baekhyun tiba tiba masuk.

"Ah. Kau pasti lelah. Bagaimana kau minum sedikit teh ini?" Presdir Kim berkata lembut dan tersenyum.

"Sudah tidak usah basa basi. Aku tahu apa yang ingin kau katakan. Mokacina. Benar?" ujar Baekhyun santai. "Aku mau pulang. Aku lelah. Manager Huang, Stylist Zhang, segera ke apartemenku."

Manager Huang dan stylist Zhang tidak bisa berkata kata lagi. Mereka segera memberi salam kepada presdir Kim dan mengikuti Baekhyun.

"Akh! Aku bisa gila kalau seperti ini!"

"Jadi? Ini apartemenku?" Baekhyun melihat sekeliling. "Aku harap fans ku tidak akan menemukanku lagi."

"Haters mungkin." Manager Huang berbisik namun sepertinya Baekhyun masih bisa mendengarnya.

"Apa kau bilang?!"

"Maaf."

Baekhyun segera masuk dan menaiki lift yang ada. Sepertinya Baekhyun berpikir lantai berapa tempat kamar apartemennya. Namun tiba tiba ada seorang pria masuk lift dan langsung menekan tombol 21. "Ya! Apa hakmu menekan tombol lift sesukamu?!" Baekhyun meneriakinya namun pria itu tetap diam. Merasa tidak puas, ia berteriak kembali. "Aku sedang berbicara padamu! Oh.. Apa jangan jangan kau penguntitku? Siapa namamu! Hei! Siapa namamu!" Hening. Tak lama kemudian. "PARK CHAN YEOL! KAU PUAS!" Saat itu juga lift telah mencapai lantai 21 dan pria yang bernama Park Chanyeol tersebut memasuki kamar apartemennya.

Baekhyun tercengang. Baru pertama kali ada orang yang berani meneriakinya seperti itu. "Cih, apa dia tidak tahu siapa diriku. Tapi- Hey! Ini kamar apartemenku!" Segera ia memasuki kamar apartemen dan membanting pintunya. Kebiasaan lama.

"Huh? Ini luas sekali dan hanya aktris terkenal sepertiku yang bisa membeli kamar apartemen termahal ini. Bagaimana dia...? Apa dia seorang koruptor? Hey! Kau berpikiran yang tidak tidak."

Di salah satu cafe mahal, tampak ibu Baekhyun tengah berbicara santai atau tepatnya menyombongkan anaknya. "Kau tahu? Anakku sudah memiliki film baru lagi dan aku yakin film itu akan meledak."

"Meledak karena bom maksudmu?" Balas seorang nyonya yang ternyata ibu dari sahabat Baekhyun.

"Ya! Nyonya Do! Bukan itu maksudku." Ibu Baekhyun tampak kesal. "Apa kau tidak melihat berita? Film anakku yang anakmu bintangi sebagai peran pembantu mempunyai rating tertinggi!"

"Apa kau tahu alamat rumah anakmu yang baru?"

Ibu Baekhyun tampak bingung. "Apa maksudmu rumah baru?"

"Hei semua orang disini juga tahu kalau anakmu hari ini pindah rumah."

Ibu Baekhyun terdiam, ia merasa di permalukan oleh temannya sendiri.

Baekhyun tengah membaca komentar fans nya di forum fanbase miliknya. Dan tentu saja isinya kalimat cacian yang ditujukan pada dirinya.

"Dia mungkin tidak tahu bedanya kucing dan anjing."

"Apa otakmu kau beri botoks hingga tidak ada kerutan sama sekali?"

"Apa mungkin ia tidak memiliki otak haha."

"Cih, dia tidak lulus taman kanak kanak."

Segera ia menutup laptopnya. "Ini hanya membuatku depresi."

_neon ssodajineun dalbicce syawo__  
__geu hwangholhan pyojeongeun bon jeogi eopseo__  
__geurimcheoreom meomchun nega boyeo__  
__geu siseonkkeuten_

"Halo?"

"..."

"Ya aku tahu aku harus mentransfer uang lagi sekarang _eomma_ mau bilang apa?"

"..."

"Luhan kabur dari rumah lagi?"

"..."

"_Eomma_, aku sudah lelah dengan diriku sendiri dan aku harus mengurusi dia lagi?!"

"..."

"Baiklah"

Telepon dimatikan secara sepihak oleh Baekhyun. Ia sudah teralu lelah bekerja dan sekarang harus menelpon adiknya lagi? Baekhyun merasa dunia tidak adil. Segera ia menelpon adiknya untuk menanyakan kabarnya sebelum ia kena omel ibunya.

_neon beongaecheoreom aju ppallassda__  
__urin neomuna dallassda__  
__uri sai siganui chaiga__  
__hamkkehal su eobsneun gonggani dwaessda_

Luhan membuang nafas asal. Kakaknya menelpon dan ia malas mengangkatnya. "Hey Luhan! Apa ini bagus?" temannya menunjukkan foto editannya. Ya, ia mengedit foto 2 orang sedang melakukan hal dewasa dengan foto Baekhyun. Tentu saja Luhan tidak terima. Ia segera menghajar temannya itu dan meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

Ia berjalan pulang karena sudah bosan meninggalkan rumah sejak 3 hari yang lalu. Tiba tiba handphone nya berbunyi. "Cih, _noona_ lagi." Ia segera mengangkat teleponnya.

"Ha-"

"Ya! Xi Luhan! Kapan kau mau pulang!"

"Apa urusanmu? Dan jangan memanggilku dengan marga itu."

"_Eomma _memarahiku karena kau tidak pulang bahkan aku tidak tahu apa urusanku denganmu."

"Ya, terus?"

"Pulang sekarang juga!"

"Hmm."

Luhan seperti tidak peduli dan terus berjalan.

10.00 PM KST.

"Aku benci kalian SEMUA~~~!" Baekhyun terus berteriak di dalam kamar mandinya. "KAU~~! Tak tahu~~ Susahnya menjadi diriku~~!" Saat berteriak di dalam kamar mandi, ada yang mengetuk pintu rumahnya.

"Kau? Ada apa?" Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol yang ternyata mengetuk pintu apartemennya.

"Apa kau tahu jam berapa ini?" Ekspresi Chanyeol terlihat marah.

"Jam 10 malam. Memangnya kenapa?" Dengan jawaban Baekhyun tersebut membuat Chanyeol kesal.

"Kau berteriak pada malam hari dan mengganggu tetanggamu, bodoh!" Ia berteriak pada Baekhyun dan menekankan kata bodoh. Baekhyun sepertinya mengingat masalahnya lagi dan mengingat komentar para netizen di fanboardnya. "Oh! Jadi kau mengikuti para netizen itu dengan mengatai ku? Aku tahu aku bodoh! Aku memang tidak bisa menulis moccacino dengan benar dan aku bodoh! Kau puas?! Dan memang aku harus membotoks otakku sehingga bisa menuruti perkataan mereka dan aku harus membuang otakku! Sekarang apa maumu, PARK CHAN YEOL?!" Baekhyun menarik nafas. "Dan aku baru tahu apartemen ini tidak memiliki tembok kedap suara." ia langsung masuk dan membanting pintu apartemennya meninggalkan Chanyeol sendiri.

Chanyeol kembali ke apartemennya dan melanjutkan tidurnya yang terganggu. Sudah dikatakan sebelumnya, ia memiliki pendengaran berkali kali lebih tajam dari manusia. Ia juga masih dapat mendengar suara walaupun sudah dibatasi dengan tembok kedap suara. Namun saat ia ingin tidur, terdengar suara lagi. "Hiks, di dunia ini tidak ada yang mencintaiku! Tidak ada! Hiks.. _Appa_... Kau dimana.."

Merasa terganggu dan tidak dapat tidur, ia pergi ke perpustakaan pribadinya, mengeluarkan buku catatan dan menulis sesuatu.

"4 bulan terakhir di bumi." Chanyeol menghela nafas.

Keesokkan harinya.

"Baekhyun! Sekarang sudah pukul 8! Kita harus pergi ke lokasi syuting sekarang!" Teriak sang manager Huang sambil menggedor pintu Baekhyun. Tak lama kemudian Baekhyun keluar namun pakaiannya seperti ingin ke kampus. "Mengapa pakaianmu seperti itu?" manager Huang terlihat bingung. "Aku ingin kembali kuliah untuk memperbaiki citraku dan aku tidak ingin diejek bodoh." Tanpa peduli ia segera ke mobil meninggalkan manager Huang dan stylist Zhang.

Sesampainya di kampus, tidak peduli ia telat atau tidak, ia hanya memasuki kelasnya dan diiringi dengan cibiran dari murid murid di dalamnya. Ia tidak peduli sampai ia mengetahui bahwa dosennya adalah tetangga sebelahnya, Chanyeol.

Chanyeol juga menyadari jika Baekhyun menjadi muridnya di kelasnya namun ia seperti tidak peduli. Ia kembali melanjutkan pelajarannya. Chanyeol kemudian menyuruh semua muridnya mengumpulkan tugas. Ia melihat satu per satu tugas muridnya dan saat melihat tugas milik Baekhyun, ia berhenti membuka. "Byun Baekhyun." Baekhyun merasa terpanggil dan langsung maju. "Ada apa dosen Park?"

"Semua tugas ini apakah kau yang mengerjakannya sendiri?"

"I-Iya. Iya! Aku yang membuatnya sendiri" Baekhyun tampak terkejut.

"Jangan berbohong atau aku akan memberimu nilai F."

"Benar! Aku yang membuatnya. Memang kenapa?"

"Kau mengaku atau aku bocorkan di depan semua muridku?"

"Coba saja? Bocorkan apa memangnya?"

"Halaman 4 paragraf 3 sampai 8, kau mengambil dari satu situs yaitu .com tentang sikap hidup hewan dalam tempat tinggal barunya. Kemudian.." Chanyeol kembali membuka halaman tugas milik Baekhyun. "Halaman 12 paragraf 1 sampai 6, kau mengambil dari situs tentang perilaku adaptasi tumbuhan. Setelah itu..." Chanyeol terus membuka tugas Baekhyun. "Halaman 17 paragraf 2, 5, dan 10, kau mengambil dari situs .com tentang penelitian perilaku serangga. Itu hanya beberapa nona Byun."

Murid murid yang mendengarnya tercengang dan menatap Chanyeol bingung. Bagaimana ia bisa mengetahui hal tersebut secara detil. Baekhyun pun terdiam. Tak lama kemudian, para murid mengeluarkan ponsel mereka dan mempotret hal ini. Tentu saja untuk diposting di situs setempat. Bertambah 1 masalah Baekhyun.

Bel pulang telah berbunyi dan para murid sudah keluar dari kelas. Tersisa Chanyeol dan Baekhyun di dalam. Baekhyun tiba tiba mendatangi Chanyeol. "Tuan Park, tolong berikan aku nilai A atau B atau C jangan F tolonglah. Aku sudah bekerja keras untuk membuatnya." Chanyeol tidak peduli dan terus berjalan. "Baiklah. Apa yang kau inginkan akan ku berikan tapi tolong untuk saat ini. Aku tidak ingin dipermalukan." Chanyeol merasa risih dan mendorong Baekhyun ke salah satu meja. Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Baekhyun. "Kau ingin mendapat nilai A?" Baekhyun mengangguk. "Aku tidak bisa memberikannya karena setiap manusia meminta suatu pertolongan pasti akan memintanya kembali dan tidak akan memberikan imbalan. Itu adalah sifat alamiah manusia." Chanyeol menjauhkan wajahnya dari Baekhyun dan meninggalkannya.

"Ck. Bagaimana dia bisa memarahiku seperti itu." Chanyeol menghela nafas. "Tapi jika tidak mengetahui Baekhyun kau ini keteraluan.." "Memangnya dia siapa? Dan kau kan sudah tahu kalau aku ini alien dan aku tidak mau berurusan dengan dunia manusia, jaksa Lee." Chanyeol tampaknya tengah berbicara dengan jaksa Lee yang ia tolong 40 tahun yang lalu. "Dia adalah artis nomor 1 di Korea Selatan!" Chanyeol mendengarnya dengan tatapan tidak peduli. "Aku tidak ingin membahasnya lagi. Aku hanya masih mencari gadis yang 12 tahun yang ku tolong dulu."

"Itu sudah lama dan aku yakin wajah gadis itu telah berubah."

"T-Tapi.."

"Sudahlah lupakan saja dia."

"Aku masih penasaran dengan pria yang menolongku dulu..." Baekhyun mengingat kejadian dulu.

"Ehm.. Kenapa kau masih membahasnya?"

"Kau kan tahu, Jongdae, sebagai sahabat sudah ku ceritakan semua, kan?" Pria yang disebut Baekhyun sebagai Jongdae kecewa dengan perkataan Baekhyun. Terlebih lagi ia hanya menganggapnya sebagai sahabat. Temang teman dekat Jongdae tahu bahwa ia menyukai Baekhyun terlebih lagi Baekhyun sendiri. "Sudahlah Baekhyun, takdir akan menemukan kalian berdua." ucap Kyungsoo, tersenyum.

Baekhyun tengah berkumpul dengan teman-temannya, Kyungsoo dan Jongdae di sebuah cafe mahal. "Aku benar benar masih ingat bagaimana kejadiannya!" Baekhyun memulai kembali. "Aku hampir ditabrak truk dan dalam sedetik aku sudah di pinggir jalan!" "Huh Baekhyun.. Kau sudah menceritakan itu pada kami berulang ulang." Jongdae risih mendengar ucapan Baekhyun.

Suasana hening kembali. Namun tiba tiba Baekhyun berbicara.

"Sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya kembali setelah kejadian itu..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hi readers.. Ini ff pertamaku dan ini parody dari drama yang udah disebutin diatas. Dan maaf jika ada kesalahan tentang gender Baekhyun T.T Aku belum re edit karena aslinya disini semua pemain cowo dan pas dibaca keknya ga cocok tapi malah udah ke publish duluan T.T Jadi pas di publish malah baru diganti.. Mianhae..

Review ne~ See you next chapter!


End file.
